Good Morning, Love
by Shinokishi
Summary: Could their daily life lead them to a confession? Will they recognise their love for each other? Why do I keep asking questions? One-shot about Yukino and Kanade.


A/N: I do not own Candy Boy. This is my first fanfic, I thought it was fun to write. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it, too. Who knows, I might just make another one (maybe more racy)! Thanks to ITSBRIGHTOUT for helping edit. R&R helps me grow as a tiny little writer! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The sunlight filtering in the window of the small dorm beat down on Kanade's face. She fidgeted, squeezing her eyes, then shot them open. Temporarily blinded by the light, she flailed her left arm around the surface near her head, desperately searching for her cell phone. Regaining her senses, she looked at the small screen that verified her fears. "Dammit! It's late, how the heck did we oversleep! Yuki-Nee!" She suddenly turned her attention to the sleeping figure lying beside her.

"Hnnn… K…na-ch…" Yukino moaned. Kanade, confused, noticed her sister's face whose expression could be that of one in the throes of passion, which made Kana blush furiously.

"Yuki-Nee..! Wake up! And what in the world are you dreaming about!?" Kanade's blush had faded, fortunately for her, by the time Yukino gathered enough energy to pry her eyes open.

"Ah! G-good morning, Kana-chan!" Yukino looked up with a genuine smile.

"We need to hurry, Yuki-Nee! Get dressed and ready quickly or we won't even be able to get to school!" Kanade got out of bed and started changing.

"Nnaaa~! Kana-chan! I'm hungry, buy me breakfast!" Yukino whined, laying back and kicking and hammering the bed with her fists.

"I told you! We need to hurry and get to the train station, pronto!" To which Yukino could only pout.

***

(Lunch at School)

"Geez… if you hadn't taken so long this morning, we might've been able to make the 2nd train. I was 30 minutes late for 2nd period! Shinokishi-Sensei gave me extra homework due in 3 days…" Kanade sighed, obviously aware of the fact that Yukino was in her own little world along-side her Maru Maru Banana snack. "Sometimes I wonder how I manage you."

"Don't worry, Kanade-sempai! I know that you wouldn't stay angry at Yukino-sempai for longer than a minute!" Kanade was reminded of Sakuya's presence, who was also eating lunch with them. "You two being almost like a couple and all. HmHmm!"

'There she goes, saying weird things again. How ridiculous. Me and Yukino…a… c-couple?' Kanade blushed at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakuya.

"Oh? I know you're number 1 in my heart, but you've got a certain someone with that space reserved, don't you?" Sakuya said with a smirk.

To avoid the awkward conversation, Kanade threw her strawberry milk down the hallway. She then dragged the dazed and unsuspecting Yukino along in a different direction while the freshman sprinted after the discarded container.

***

(Back at their dorm)

'Ugh, stupid Shinokishi-sensei… Why in the world do I even take European history class! I live in Japan!' Kanade put her head down on her desk as she heaved a sigh. "Yuki-Nee, how's it going with your, uh… German, was it?"

"Horrible, Kana-chan! Japanese and German are just too different! Do you think you could help me with some problems?" Yukino spun around in her chair, waiting for Kanade to give in and help her.

"Well… I might as well take a break from all this history." She made her way over to Yukino's desk and leaned over her sister to get a better view of the homework. She was completely unaware of how close she actually was, mere inches in fact, from Yukino's face, and how the close proximity affected her sister.

"Kana-chan?" Yukino glanced quickly at Kanade's face, a blush adorning her features.

"Hmm?" Kanade continued to stare at the paper, she apparently wasn't any better at German than her sister.

"…N-nothing."

Kanade started to feel the effect of their closeness, and moved to stand back up. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down to meet Yukino's face in an unexpected kiss. Shocked, Kanade pulled away quickly, though not necessarily because she disliked it. She immediately noticed the sad and hurt expression growing on Yukino's face.

"I'm sorry, Kana-chan. It's disgusting, you must really hate me," Yukino said as she looked down, clearly repulsed with herself. "I'm so sorry."

Kanade was surprised. She grabbed both of Yukino's cheeks and gently guided her face up so that they were looking eye-to-eye. "Don't be, Yuki-chan. I was just really shocked…" She closed her eyes. Staring at Yukino's face which was starting to well with tears, she took a deep breath. "I-I… l-love you, Yuki-chan. I really do love you, so much." And with that, she leaned down and shared their second, but far more passionate, kiss.

***

(The next morning)

"No way! Not again…" Kanade rubbed her forehead with her palm vigorously. They had woken up late again. "We are going shopping right after school today for a new damn phone… or an alarm clock."

"Mmm… Good morning, Kana-Chan," Yukino was nestled snuggly in the crook of Kanade's neck, her arm and leg sprawled over her sister.

Kanade adjusted herself so she was now leaning back on her elbows, looking down at her older sister. She chuckled and leaned over to kiss Yukino on the nose, "Good morning, Yuki-chan." They both shared a quiet, tender moment until Kanade's cell phone finally went off… "Ugh… you stupid piece of sh-"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Tried to mix in some humour! I'm sounding awfully full of myself, so feel free to review and make fun of me if you want!


End file.
